


XBall Z

by PickleandtheQueen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DBZ AU, Gen, Multi, X Men AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/pseuds/PickleandtheQueen
Summary: A series of interconnected musings and ficlets (probably some art on my tumblr) featuring the Z Gang in a - you guessed it - X Men AU. Featuring Kami in a Prof X position, Daimao as a definitely less redeemable Magneto ish figure, and infinite possibilities for shenanigans.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I promise is there will some sort of chronological timeline.

Sirens blared in the boy’s ears as he tore desperately through the city streets, skidding around corners and trying to keep his feet underneath him as the rain-slicked asphalt tried to drag him down. Bright, desperate eyes flicked frantically left and right, up and down searching for an escape path. His breath hitched in his chest, lungs burning.

The boy swore in a ragged voice as the sirens grew closer, growing in volume. Rain poured from the heavens, soaking through the tattered sweatshirt he wore, right to his skin. He was trapped between his pursuers and a ten-foot chain-link fence topped with barbed wire.

Four-fingered, green hands latched onto the wet wire, only to let go as he leapt back with a cry of pain. It was electrified. The mutant looked over his shoulder, eyes widening as he realized that Satan’s thugs were almost on top of him. Out of their cars, holding those awful weapons, advancing toward him. He spun on his heel, facing the men. 

The soaked, scared boy backed up, right into the electrified fence. He yelped, stepping forward just enough to escape the shocks.

“Tch,” he glanced up at the fence, mentally weighing his options, trying to decide if he would rather face Satan’s anti-mutant squad officers or the electricity and barbed wire. He clenched his fists, widening his stance and glaring at his pursuers.

“Give it up, Mutant,” yelled one of the officers, brandishing his gun. “Ya’ve got nowhere ta go.” He swallowed, knowing that the man was right. He was trapped. But that did not mean that he would roll over and let them take him. The mutant barred his large fangs and growled. “If that’s the way ya want it, then.” Safeties clicked, and the whirring of their strange guns reverberated in the boy’s oversized ears. His snarl faltered. _They were going to take him to that place where mutants like him never left._ His eyes widened as the men fired on him. 

He threw his hands up in front of his face, but kept his eyes wide open. And the beams halted. The very rain itself ceased to hit him. Rather, it dripped as if on glass. In shock, he dropped his hands. And the MRD officers screamed as their own weapons were turned against them. Beams hit them in the chests, blasting them backwards, splattering in the filthy, blood-tainted water. The mysterious barrier he had erected around himself fell, and rain cascaded down upon him once again. 

The green skinned mutant stared at his hands for the briefest moment, before he left the alley, pausing only to confirm that the MRD officers would be down for a while. They would not be bothering him for quite some time. 

_Kill them, and they’ll never bother you again._ He shook his head and peered around the corner in search of more pursuers. There were none. He looked at the screaming car. Squinted, tilted his head, and bared his teeth at it. He had done something before. And he would be damned if he could not replicate it. His eyes burned, but he refused to blink. A vein stood out on his forehead, but he ignored it.

  
“Move, damn it,” he snarled, concentrating on doing something, anything to the vehicle. The lights on top of the car imploded causing the mutant to jump backwards. A moment later, the siren puttered out. So it wasn’t a fluke. His mutation was more than just the horrible disfiguration of his body. The boy smirked, emerald lips pulling back to reveal oversized canines. If he learned to control this…this…power, then Satan’s MRD would never bother him again. His ears twitched as one of the MRD officers groaned from the alleyway. 

It may have been the rain, but his blood ran cold, and his body became very aware of just how much water was touching his skin, of his level of fatigue, and of how difficult it was to breathe. He yanked the hood of his sopping sweatshirt down over his eyes and, with one last peek into the alleyway, disappeared into the rainy night. Little did the boy know that a pair of brilliant red eyes followed him as he slunk through the city’s streets. 

“Greetings, Piccolo Junior.” Piccolo jumped, landing somewhere between an attack and defensive stance. “Calm yourself, boy. I am not going to harm you.” Piccolo bared his fangs, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. It was the one he could hear in his head. “I am right here.” He stumbled back with a yelp as a giant, cloaked figure materialized in front of him. He would have fallen, but this new threat caught the front of his sweatshirt.

“Who the hell are you?” He saw the gleam of long fangs under red eyes. Red eyes like his. Fangs like his. “How do you know my name?” 

“Before I tell you that, allow me to ask you a question.” A taloned finger lifted his chin. “How would you like to never be afraid again?”


	2. Chapter 2

By all accounts, it should have been a normal day. It had started off completely average, with the water in the shower refusing to be anything but lukewarm, her hairdryer requiring its usual break halfway through, and the bus driver yawning as he waved her on the bus.

Chichi sat down in the first available window seat and pulled out her planner to triple check her schedule. 

Math quiz at ten, history test at eleven. Nothing else exciting. Easy peasy. She started to put the planner away only to have it yanked from her hands. 

“Hey!” Chichi made a snatch for it, but Marron held it over her head. “Give it back.” 

“Why should I?”

“It’s not like it has the answers to the math quiz, so why shouldn’t you?” Chichi stood in her seat, ignoring the warning from the bus driver. “Marron, come on!” 

“Oh, poor widdle Chichi, can’t you reach it?” Marron teased, dangling it above her head. 

“Young ladies! Cut it out now.”

“Oops,” Marron pouted as she tossed Chichi’s planner over her shoulder. It landed in the middle of the aisle. “Ow, Chichi why’d you throw that at me!”

“I did no such thing! You can check the tape.”

“Snitch.”

“Bimbo!”

“Prudish witch!” 

“GIRLS.”

Chichi sat down hard, the bus seat creaking and bouncing she leaned over and snagged her planner as it slid down the bus floor. Her lip crinkled in distaste. It was sticky. She dropped the book in her bag.

* * *

Other than Marron choosing her to be the recipient of her snide comments, the day was completely normal. Until lunch. 

Chichi hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth in the middle of the wreckage around her. What had happened? Her heart was pounding in her ears, eyes wide and fingers clutched painfully tight around clumps of her hair. 

What had happened? Chichi felt tears burning in her eyes as the world swam into focus around her. 

She pulled her hands away from her head, cafeteria clam chowder dribbling over her scalp. She stared around at the rubble and exposed steel. Tables were flipped over, students peered out from around the mess, all of them staring at her. 

Somewhere on the edges of her awareness, sirens were blaring. She remembered screaming. She remembered screaming until something in her snapped. But how had… 

“Do you think she’s a mutant? Like one of those freaks on the news?” 

Chichi pushed herself up on wobbling feet. Her classmates ducked back behind the overturned tables. 

Her feet carried her out of the mess of the cafeteria through an opening in the wall that hadn’t been there earlier. She stumbled out onto the grass, and the sirens grew louder. It clicked that, mixed in with fire, ambulance, and police, was a siren she had never before heard. 

“Hiya, I’m Goku!”

Chichi shrieked, and the line of school buses creaked and groaned before they toppled over. She clapped a hand to her mouth, spinning around. “Aw sheesh, I didn’t mean t’scare ya!” A boy with golden flames for hair beamed at her. He was wearing a ridiculous orange and blue getup with a large Z emblazoned across the chest. 

“What -“

“You’ve got a pretty cool gift, y’know? I gotta punch stuff to cause that much damage! But hey, that’s actually why I’m here - you wanna join my team and learn howta control it?”

“The hell are you talking about?” Chichi’s mind started to wake up. “Are you a mu- am I a, a -“

“A mutant! Yeah, sure seems like it.”

Chichi fainted. 


End file.
